KLS
by Rissa Hitsugaya
Summary: This is my first story so go easy on me! This will be a multiple story series that will include NejiTen, SasuSaku, and NaruHina. Lemons later. The characters enter a dating service. After time skip....
1. Meeting your KLS result

"KLS"

This is my first story that I have writen for so I hope you enjoy it! Please excuse my spelling. Make sure to review me so I can get better! I will try to keep them in character as much as I can.This will be a multi-story thing so I will do the couples in this order.# NejixTenten, SasukexSakura, and NarutoxHinata. They are submitting these letters for a dating service at the beginning. If I get enough reviews then I'll write a lemon later. (Ummm I forgot Neji's height so I'm making him 6' tall ok?) They are all either 18 or 19. xoxo(ok maybe not the x's) Sachiko

To whom it may concern,

Hello my name is Tenten. I am 18 years old, and I will become the best konoichi that ever lived, even better than Tsunade. My teamates are Neji Hyuuga , Rock Lee, and Might Gai. I live by myself in a small but tidy apartment.I am the "Weapons Misteress of Konoha", a tomboy, and single. I hope that one day I will find someone who apreciates me for who I am and will not try to change me. Please help me find someone.

Sincerely, Tenten

Dear Reader,

I am Sakura Haruno. I'm an 18 year old, pink haired , green eyed, medical konoichi. I live at the hospital in the on-call room. I can't really get a place right now because I'm so busy. I am a hard worker, Tsunade's apprentice and a bit of a flirt... I want to find someone who I can rely on, someone to hold me while I cry, someone who will protect others. Please help me in my endevor. Yours truely,  
Sakura Haruno

Dear Sir or Madame,

My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am a very shy person. I am a determained indivdual. My fighting style is the Hyuuga's very own gentle fist. I can use the Byakugan and I am good at mixing herbs for medicine. The guy I am looking for will encourage me to try harder, and he will be someone I can admire. I need some someone who will tell me that they love me. Please help me.  
Sincerely,  
Hinata Hyuuga

Dear Konoha Love Search Service Board Member,

My name is Neji Hyuuga. I am a 19 year old cacasion male, dark brown hair, hyuuga eyes, and 6' tall. My skills are vast. I usually use hyuuga style techniques, such as gentle fist and jyuuken. I am only writing this letter because my uncle wants me to find a girl. I need someone who is independent, strong and isn't a girly-girl. I hate them. Please help me find a girl so my uncle will stop pestering me.  
Sincerely,  
Neji Hyuuga

Yo,

Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I'm going to be the next hokage! I love ramen, one of my hobbies is to taste different types of ramen, I want a girl to share it with. I can do lots of things. I can use rassengan and shadow clones. If someone needs to be protected Naruto Uzumaki will appear, believe it! I need a girl to that can heal my wounds, emotional and physical. PLEASE HELP!  
See ya,  
Naruto Uzumaki

Dear whoever you are,  
I am Sasuke Uchiha. I need to find a girl so I can rebuild my clan. That might sound selfish but I really don't care. I have many skills that are appealing. I'm sure that you can find a girl for me being that I have pretty much all of the girls in Konoha swooning over me. I need someone to heal me,so I can go on more missions. I need someone who will take care of others while I'm away. Find me this girl.  
Hurry up,  
Sasuke Uchiha

Dear Tenten,

The associates at have found you a match! We feel he is a strong indivdual who doesn't seem that he wants to change anything... You will be meeting at your old ninja school in room 14. I hope you have a great day at your date!  
Sincerely,  
KLS

#Tenten's PoV#

I got up read the letter and started to walk down to my old school. I am so exstatic to meet my match. I wonder who it is? Maybe it is some really hot guy that I don't know about, or maybe it's some one I know... I really hope it's not Lee! I like him as a teamate and friend but I could never be his girlfriend! I hope this goes well.

#Neji's PoV#

I woke up early as always and read my mail. After I read the letter I got dressed and started to walk to my old school. I really hope it is not some weird over-obcessed fangirl. I hate them. If it is someone I know I hope it is not Sakura or Ino. I never really went for the whole girly girl thing. If only my uncle didn't talk to me about marrige.

# 3rd person#

Tenten walked into the classroom first. She layed down on the teacher's desk and took out the usual twin buns that were in her hair. 'I used to sit behind Neji. I wonder what he's up to?' After Neji became ANBU they seperated. Neji was assigned to another team while Tenten took a job at the academy.

Neji stood outside the door wondering 'I wonder what Tenten has been up to. She is my only friend besides Lee. Well he is my raival/friend but that is beside the point. I heard she took a job as the weapons trainer. Same old Tenten. I guess I better go in.' When Neji walked in he saw what he thought was the most beautiful thing in the world. He saw a girl with long brown hair and a pink chinese top. It fit to her very loose around her mid-section but was tight around her perfectly shaped c-cup breasts. She was also wearing black caprees. Then Neji realised who it was. It was Tenten! 'How could I look over a former teamate like that!' When Tenten heard the door open she looked up. The man infront of her was wearing loose fitting hyuuga robes. His eyes were a pale white. His brown long hair was tied in a low pony tail. Wow he was hot! Then Tenten realised who it was. It was Neji! 'Looks like he has grown up since I saw him.' They both hesitated to speak. Then Tenten finally broke the silence and said...

#I know that this isn't the bet place to stop but I wanna stop! So PWEASE WEVOO!! puppy dog eyes xoxo(ok maybe not the x's), Rissa


	2. Is this really my result?

Hey guys its me again! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm really busy dealing with my cousins, Ruby and Jade. They are a pain in my butt! Anyway thanks for reviewing!!

**Story**

"N-Neji??" Tenten said with a I-can't-believe-this-is-real look on her face. "Hello Tenten. What are you doing here?" Neji asked with an expressionless gaze (even though inside he had the same reaction Tenten did.). "Ummmmmm I got this letter in the mail..." "So your the one I was paired up with..." "I guess so..." Awkward silence "Where do you want to go?" Neji asked casually. "Hmmmmmm...Ah! I know lets go to Ichiraku!" "OK." The still shocked couple walked out of the classroom and into the street. As they were walking Tenten noticed all of the guys gawking at her. Neji noticed that all of the girls were ogling him. The couple moved closer to each other. Soon the gawks and ogles turned into glares at Tenten from the girls and 'your dead' signs at Neji from the boys. The two former teammates entered the small enclosure and sat down. "I'll have pork ramen and she will have shirmp ramen" Neji told the man serving them. "After all this time you still remember my favorite." Tenten said with an admirable gaze at her former sparing partner. "I'm surprised that it hasn't changed since then." Neji replied.

**FLASHBACK**


End file.
